


Запахи

by Shayan



Series: Поднебесный [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: "однострочник", M/M, Пиздострадания, все страдают, дайте Акито лопатой, нцы не предусмотрено
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayan/pseuds/Shayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Kedolfe<br/>Ебрахий/Данте "Я буду лучшим братом, чем он"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запахи

Цукиеми пахнет сандалом. Его запах Ебрахий узнает в любое время и в любом месте, даже если этот запах стар и почти выветрился. Сандал душный, тяжелый, он оседает где-то в глотке, от него в горле першит. Сандал хорош, чтобы быть смешанным с чем-то цветочным, в дуэте он звучит совсем по-другому.  
  
Хорхе пахнет ангеликой. Это маленькие невзрачные цветы какого-то зонтичного растения. Ангелика не растет в Наре, поэтому Ебрахий не знал ее раньше, но здесь ее так много, что порой ее сладкий запах в каждом порыве ветра. Ангелика очень подходит для Хорхе: ее запах везде, особенно, когда выходишь на тренировочный полигон – куратор тоже везде. Его вездесущность порой удивляет и заставляет восхищаться: вот как у него получается быть сразу в нескольких местах одновременно?  
  
Когда запахи Цукиеми и Хорхе смешиваются, они звучат слаженно. Так, будто созданы друг для друга. Они усиливают и дополняют друг друга. Сандал теряет свою душность, ангелика – свою приторность, и вместе они идеальны. Ебрахий завидует этому сочетанию, потому что у них с Данте не так.  
  
Данте пахнет яблоками. Всегда спелыми, всегда сочными, ароматными. У него вся кожа благоухает ими, но особенно ярко этот запах проявляется на запястьях – Ебрахий порой берет его за руки и утыкается носом. Еще – шея. До нее Ебрахий прикасается губами, и Данте позволяет. Он вообще позволяет много, когда речь идет о прикосновениях или близости. Ебрахий знает, что делает он это не из-за любви неземной, а потому что для него это – нормально, сродни общению. Переспать с кем-то для Данте – это все равно, что поговорить. Поэтому он не имеет ничего против прикосновений и даже поцелуев, но в сексе неизменно отказывает Ебрахию, потому что знает, как тому будет плохо после. Он может стать собственником и пойти разбираться с Акито. Он может… много чего может, и Данте это чувствует, и потому не позволяет.  
  
Ебрахий таскает Данте яблоки. Он может их своровать в столовой, или вытянуть у кого-нибудь из сумки, или совершить набег на сад. Ебрахий выбирает всегда самые лучшие, а Данте никогда не отказывается, улыбается, благодарит, откусывает от сочного бока, а потом целует липкими губами Ебрахия, зарываясь тонкими пальцами ему в волосы. Ебрахий всегда застывает, будто происходит великое чудо, и все боится спугнуть этот прекрасный момент. Данте отстраняется, и тело само тянется за ним, но Удзумэ смеется, игриво бьет Ебрахия по плечу и снова впивается в яблоко, а Футодама облизывает губы, на которых остался кисло-сладкий яблочный сок.  
  
В такие моменты хочется сказать: «Просто позволь мне. Я буду лучшим братом, чем он», - но Ебрахий никогда этого не озвучивает, потому что знает ответ.  
  
\- Акито нельзя заменить, - ответит Данте. Это ясно, как день, потому что это - Бизен. Ебрахий слишком хорошо знал, что это значит.  
  
Ебрахий пахнет пеплом. Он пахнет отгоревшими кострами, он пахнет прошлым, он пахнет чем-то таким, чему никто не может дать названия, хотя, Цукиеми, наверное, знает. Потому что Цукиеми знает все.  
  
Пепел и яблоки не сочетаются совсем. И от этого обидно до боли, но Ебрахий смирился. У него было много времени на это, поэтому он уже почти не испытывает никаких эмоций по этому поводу. Он просто следует за Данте, словно верный пес, и это никого давно не удивляет.  
  
Акито пахнет не просто морем, он пахнет морской пучиной, в которой можно сгинуть и потом не найтись, хуже того – о тебе никто не вспомнит после. Его запах кажется неуместным и сам Акито кажется неуместным – от Ареццо до ближайшего моря день пути. И это хорошо, что до него так далеко – Ебрахий ненавидит море всей душой.  
  
Море и яблоки не сочетаются тоже, но Данте плевать на это. И это тоже никого не удивляет.


End file.
